


A Private Meal with a Deer and a Lion

by AltForChub



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Weight Gain, read the notes, something I don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltForChub/pseuds/AltForChub
Summary: Claude visits the Royal Castle at Fhirdiad to have a meal with his boyfriends. Sadly Dimitri is absent for work, but that won't stop Dedue from treating Claude. Besides, he has a way to incorporate Dimitri without him physically being there.A repost from my tumblr!
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 22





	A Private Meal with a Deer and a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> As stated from the summary, I have previously posted this to my tumblr! https://jothalternate.tumblr.com/post/635205592489852928  
> This is a sort of follow up to a request someone made for me. Check it out! https://stuffedtight.tumblr.com/post/616978673023778816
> 
> So there was one thing I didn't know how to tag, Dedue tells Claude about sexual scenarios he and Dimitri engaged in during Claude's absence. If any one knows what that's called please tell me!

One of the doors to the Fhirdiad royal greenhouse swung open. “Dedue! My Friend! I have returned!” Claude bellows.

Dedue chuckled, he gently sat the watering can on by the next group of flowers to be watered. A message for the next person to come in that he did not have the chance to finish his job. He stands onto his feet and faces his guest. “Welcome back, Your Majesty.”

“Come on Dedue,” Claude groans. “I am but a guest within this domain.”

“You are still a foreign dignitary; it is only appropriate that I refer to you by your title. King Khalid.” Dedue lectured him with a half-hearted drone. He was being tongue and cheek.

Claude holds his forehead in the palm of his hand, “No fair! You can at least call me Claude though! Just like when we were younger.” He inches closer to Dedue. “Or when the three of us are alone,” he whispers seductively. “Speaking of which where’s his Kingliness? I didn’t see him when I came in and all of the servants pointed me to you first when I asked.”

“Unfortunately, he is in Gautier.” Dedue sighs. “He and Sylvain are working out some of the consequences of returning land to Sreng.”

“What!? No fair!” Claude pouts. “I finally had the chance to sneak over the border and come visit again, and Dimitri isn’t even here.” He nods his head side to side in disappointment. “I was hoping… I could get a good meal in.” Claude proudly patted his round belly.

Dedue grins, “I am glad to see you have not been neglecting your appetite. Even without Dimitri and I to help you.” Claude’s gut looks thicker and wider than the last time. In addition, his neck is beginning to form a much more apparent double chin and his thighs were filling out his silk pants. Warm pride bubbled in Dedue’s chest. Certainly, Claude’s form was a testament to his and Dimitri’s love for the Almyran king.

Claude winks and boasts, “I am not one to disappoint.” But then his face curls into a furrowed brow and a cute little frown. “Although, my retainers have given me grief and there are some logistic difficulties for wyvern riding. But enough of that! What are we to do without Mitya with us!?

Dedue peers over Claude’s shoulder to see that the door had settled back into place. He wraps his arm around the shorter man’s plush waist and pulls him into a warm embrace.  
“Oh!”

Dedue lowers his head to Claude’s ear and whispers, “I can still treat you to a “meal” on my own.”

Claude shivers and moans, “I would love that.”  
-

Nearly an hour later, Dedue and Claude find privacy in a lavish room in the guest quarter. Numerous pillows are propped up at the head of the bed, providing the duo plenty of cushion. The two of them are naked, with the sheets and blankets only covering there lower-halves. Claude is sitting in Dedue’s lap; back to chest. Dedue caresses Claude’s hairy and stuffed belly with one hand, and feeds him a decadent raspberry tart with the other. Claude meanwhile, is desperately holding onto his sanity as he is overwhelmed with bliss from a full belly and Dedue’s thick cock throbbing against his ass.  
Claude moans as Dedue continues to push the tart into his mouth. It was wonderfully crisp, sour and sweet. It was culinary masterpiece like the tri-tip steak that was fed to him before hand, and the roast vegetables, and the tomato bisque, and the garlic bread. Needless to say, his stomach was stuffed taut and firm. He was beginning to worry that maybe he should have brought a larger set of clothes. 

Dedue speaks softly, “One last bite.” Claude swallows the last bit of tart and sucks and licks the sugar off of Dedue’s fingers. “Wonderful. You were so good for me.”

Claude pants and rubs his swollen stomach. “… Ha… Ha… You’re the one pampering me.” This earns a humor-filled snort from Dedue. He slides his hands down to rub Claude’s lower belly and administers kisses to his neck, shoulder, cheeks, and head.

“Mmm… Today has been wonderful. But… It feels unfair that Mitya isn’t with us.”

“It is certainly a shame. But Dimitri and I have had plenty of nights where we wished you were there with us. And just as you are happy to know that we do not let our separation from you stop us from expressing our love to one another, he will be happy to hear that we could spend some private time together.” Dedue whispers into his ears, “I will make sure that he hears of our activities when he returns.”

Oh, how he wishes he could see Dimitri’s reaction. “Heh. That’s good to hear. So… What kind of things do you two get up to when I’m absent?”

“Well sometimes…” Dedue begins caressing Claude’s inner thighs and whispers into his ear, “When he is sitting in my lap, not unlike how are you are now, he will ask me to stuff a pillow inside my shirt.”

“Huh?”

“It is almost like being fucked by Claude. That is what he told me.”

Claude shivers. “Is that…” he gasps for breath, “Is that so?” Dedue’s right hand drags closer to Claude’s groin. “A-any other stories?”

“Once, when I had entered Dimitri’s room. Only to find him rutting into a pillow, crying your name.” Carefully, Dedue begins to stroke Claude.

Claude groans, “Did you… hah… leave him alone?”

“Of course not. I made sure to fuck him from behind, so that he may have a taste of what it would be like to be sandwiched between us.” Claude moans long and hard. “Could you imagine that? Our king crushed between our weights.” Dedue, then grabs Claude by the ass.

“Please…” Claude begs, “No more teasing!”

“Gladly.” Dedue starts to lift Claude’s thighs. Claude, in spite of being weighed down by a prodigious feast, raises himself up the rest of the way. Dedue then drags him back down onto his cock.

“AH~!” The two of them groan in shock and delight. They wiggle and adjust until they are positioned just right. Then, with Claude wrapped perfectly around his cock, Dedue begins thrusting up into him. Claude’s belly and moobs bounce with the rhythm. 

Claude fiercly strokes himself of and pinches his nipples; he is desperate for release. “De de de… pl-plea…” he babbles.

Dedue digs his fingers into Claude’s thighs and love-handles and sings him praises. “So beautiful. You feel like heaven.” Claude’s cries fill the room and he comes, making a mess of his plush lap. Dedue finishes off with a few heavy and drawn-out thrusts and spills a load in Claude. 

Claude collapses backward onto Dedue. The two of them pant and gasp. Claude looks up into Dedue’s eye and musters the strength to speak, “Fuck, you stuffed me good!” Dedue guffaws and Claude chuckles along.

“Let me clean you up.” 

Claude sighs, “Thanks… Sorry, I would try to help more…” 

“I have pushed you to your limit, in more ways than one. Besides, I love indulging you.” Dedue assures him with a dreamy and sweet cadence. He grabs a towel from the bedside table, and Claude’s eyes pick up on something.

“That journal is new.”

“Ah yes. A critical item, with this I can record every detail of our activities. To share with Dimitri.”

Claude’s cheeks flush a deep rose. “R-really?”

Dedue answers coyly. “Of course. Would you like me to read to you the activities Dimitri and I have already recorded?”

Claude’s heart skips a beat. “Yes please!”


End file.
